Right In
Right In is a 2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by Satcho and TMNGaming, and verified and published by Satcho. As its name suggests, it is a remake of the level Skrillex Right In by SCPlanst. It is known for its effects, timings, memorization, and tons of straight flying. It is generally considered an Insane Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a tricky cube section with a few timings and a lot of memorization based on orbs. Then there is a double-speed ball part with some timings and fast clicking, which ends up being half-speed later on. After that, there is a triple speed cube part with tons of memorization. It teleports into a very short straight flying ship sequence and then an easier cube that is semi-auto. Then, there is a lengthy ship sequence with tons of one space flying as well as a few gravity and ship portals to mix things up and make the level harder. A half-speed ship sequence contains the text "How". This is followed by a short cube part with lots of memory. This becomes a mini dual cube which is mainly based on memorization and a few hard timings. After that, there is a ball segment with a few timings but not too bad. There is then a fast ship with one space flying and a gravity portal. After that, there is a quite tricky dual mini cube with some timings and memorization, and finally a semi-auto cube with the text "Right In" appearing. This is followed by a ball part which mostly has memorization. After that, there is a hard dual wave that changes size frequently and goes through several rather tight spaces. This leads into a very tight and difficult ship part with gravity portals. It displays the texts "Right In", "by TMN", "Verified by", and "Satcho". Then there is a half-speed wave segment with a few gravity portals but spaces less tight than before. Then there is a fast ship part that ends in straight flying, ending the level. First, the texts "SCPL4NST" and "GG" appear. Then it shows "Decorated by TMNGaming", "GG!", "Verified by Satcho", and "Thanks RobTop!". User Coins * The first coin is located in the first lengthy ship sequence and requires you to fly up during the first half-speed ship to collect the coin. * The second coin is located in the ball part directly after the first dual cube and requires you to go through a fake. * The third and final coin is located at the end and requires you to go near the floor and do a lot of straight flying. Trivia * The password for the level is 126657. * The level contains 21,250 objects. * This is a remake of Skrillex Right In by Scplanst, a level from 1.9 that was considered impossible at the time. * It says that it is by TMNGaming and verified by Satcho, but Satcho uploaded it. * This is one of the shortest Demon levels, being 47 seconds long. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Gallery RightInCoin1.png|First coin. RightInCoin2.png|Second coin. RightInCoin3.png|Third coin. Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels